


Trapped My Shy Boy Against The Wall

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [2]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Beautiful Woman, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fdom, Good Boy, I know you like it, In Your Ear, Lube, Make a Big Mess, On Your Bed, Rape Fantasy, Reacharound Handjob From Behind, Shy Guy - Freeform, Slippery Handjob, Trapped, Upclose and Personal, Whispering, You Facing The Wall, cum for me, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You are a very shy guy. You are on your bed, trapped against the wall that's on the side. You facing the wall, the beautiful woman right behind you, pressed very tightly against your back. Her lips almost touching your ears. Her Hands wrapped around your body. her legs brushing against yours. She came for you.. because you were too shy to let her seduce you. Now she's going to take what she want and have her way with you, by giving you a great lubed-up handjob from behind.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 7





	Trapped My Shy Boy Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fantasy and I absolutely do not support or tolerate rape in real life. Real rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> All characters in this script are ADULTS. This script and post were both made by an ADULT (me) and are meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Note: This is optional but you can try to be as close to your mic as possible when you speak, so that the listener can get a feeling of someone really being right behind him or someone speaking right in his ear/ear's.

[Chuckle]

I finally got you right where I wanted you..

Trapped against this wall, on your own bed..

You facing the wall..

With me pressed very tightly against your back..

With my hands wrapped around you..

My legs and feet brushing against yours..

My lips almost touching your ears..

My voice tickling and sending shivers down your spine..

Mmm.. you can't go anywhere baby..

You can't push me off of you, nor can you stop me from what I'm gonna do to you..

[Chuckle]

I looove feeling with my hand.. how fast your heart is beating for me..

And I love how shaky you are..

It's like you were shivering from cold.. but it's from fear..

You're so scared..

You've always been scared of beautiful women like me..

Just like every single shy boy I've met..

Mmm.. you guys always run from all sorts of contact..

You try to avoid women's eyes..

Women's touch..

And you know what? It's Fucking. Annoying.

But also fun.. if that makes sense..

See, I don't like when something I want really bad is hard to get..

So you pushing me away and avoiding me any way you can while I'm trying to seduce you is very, very annoying..

Mmm but your shyness is quite adorable..

It's easy and quite fun to tease you..

Watch you struggle..

Watch you move your head in all kinds of directions when you talk to me, out of nervousness..

It's like looking into my eyes could kill you..

You can't stand it when you know I'm staring at you..

Because you don't know your worth..

You think I'm staring because I'm judging..

But really I'm staring because I'm enjoying the view..

I'm staring because I'm hungry for you..

For that sexy body..

I'm staring because I want to snatch you..

Take you somewhere..

Somewhere more private..

And then rob you.. of your innocence..

Mmm.. steal your V-card..

Have my way with you..

You didn't give me a chance doe..

I broke all the other boys, but you..

You are different..

You aren't just shy.. you're fucking scared to death..

Mmm.. the thought of a hot girl like me touching you is way too much for you to handle..

And that's why I'm here today..

That's why I had to break into your place..

And that's why I had to trap you against this wall like that..

Because I always win..

And because I can't just get over you..

You turn me on so fucking much..

And if I can't have you by your permission..

If I can't seduce you..

I will have to rape you..

That's right baby..

[Chuckle] Don't try to struggle again..

You can't go anywhere darling..

Just accept it..

A sexy, hot girl is attracted to you..

And you're just gonna have to deal with that..

You can't run forever..

Mmm.. and mind you, I tried to do it the nice way..

I tried to talk to you..

Convince you to myself..

Make you more comfortable around me..

But you just didn't let me..

So now you're gonna learn the hard way..

You know what's the first thing I'm gonna do?

We'll start slow..

This time, I will only *play* with you for a little bit..

And for that, I've got some lube with me right here..

You know what we're gonna use it for?

[Chuckle] I bet you got worried I'm gonna use it for your tight little butt, didn't you..

But no, don't be scared.. we're gonna use this lube for your cock..

[Chuckle] That's still not good news for you, is it?

Or maybe it is.. but you're just too shy to admit it.. what do you think?

I bet you like the idea of me jacking you off..

Or maybe you don't.. cause I'm going to force it..

But I'm sure you will enjoy it once we start..

Mmm but first, let me feel what you got over there..

[Touching his pants, optional hand brushing against clothes sounds]

Oh wait a minute..

Somebody got a little excited down there..

Yes, you did..

Hmm.. maybe you're enjoying being trapped like this afterall huh?

I bet you do.. you just won't admit it..

Shh.. it's okay baby..

I know you want me to touch you..

Just stay quiet like you were all this time..

Be a good boy for me..

And don't be embarassed.. it's okay that you can't do anything..

It's okay that I'm taking control and doing what I want to you..

And it's okay that it's your secret fantasy..

Mmm.. just let me pull your pants down a little bit..

[Taking off pants SFX, optional]

Shh.. you're okay, you're okay..

No need to try to get away from me..

Just let me take care of you..

You're gonna love this, I promise..

Mmm your cock looks good..

It looks really fucking good..

Now that I see it, I want you even more..

Wow, it's so beautiful..

And all mine to play with today..

Mmm [Giggle]

Now you're for *sure* not going anywhere sweetie..

Let me pour some of that lube on your hard cock..

Shh.. stay still baby.. don't make it hard for me..

Just let me do what I'm gonna do anyways..

The easier you will make the job for me, the quicker I'll get off of you..

Oh there we go..

[Wet/slippery handjob sounds from now on, slow calm pace at first]

Theeere we go baby..

Yea..

Now tell me, don't you like how my hand feel wrapped around your cock like that?

Oh yeah.. your cock is so nice..

Mmm..

No answer huh? [Chuckle]

That's fine, I know you're enjoying it..

Close your eyes for me..

Try to relax..

I know you never experienced anything even close to this before..

Mmm but you know it feels good..

Deep down in your soul, you know you don't want this to stop..

Deep down, you want me to do the opposite..

You want me to continue.. and jerk you off even *faster* and *harder*..

And that's exactly what I'm gonna do baby..

Mhm, that's right..

[Continue wet/slippery handjob sounds, faster pace from now on, and let out soft moans here and there]

Oh yeah baby..

This is it.. that's what is gonna get you there, right?

That's what will get you to cum for me..

[Continue wet/slippery handjob sounds, and let out soft moans here and there, with no talking for a little while now]

Oh you're doing such a good job baby..

You're being such a good boy.. taking that handjob for me..

Letting me tug on that cock however I want..

Such a good boy..

You're gonna remember this, aren't you?

Mmm yeah, you're gonna remember your first handjob..

I'm gonna be stuck in your head every time you will be masturbating in the future.. [Giggle]

Perfect..

How about I go even fster for you, hm?

Would you like that?

I think it's time for you to cum for me..

[Fastest wet/slippery handjob sounds from now on, with moaning/ optionally panting]

Oh yeah, I'm gonna get that cum from you baby..

We're gonna squeeze eeeverything out of those balls..

You're gonna make a big mess all over my hands and your sheets for me.. like a good boy..

[Continue fastest wet/slippery handjob sounds, with moaning/ optionally panting, with no talking for a little bit]

Mhm mhm, come on baby, don't hold back..

Just let go..

Just cum for me..

Give me that hot load..

Spray it everywhere..

Explode for me sweetheart..

Make a big mess..

Cover my hands with that hot jizz..

Bust that nut for me baby..

Please..

Cum for me..

Oh yes, I can feel it, I can feel it! You're about to cum!

O- Ohhh yyyyeeeesssss..

Keep shooting baby, I want every last drop from you..

Oh yeah..

Mmm..

[Stop handjob]

Wow..

You came so much..

Look at my hand, it's almost compeltely covered..

Mmm let's see..

[Tasting it, wet licking sounds]

Oh your cum is so tasty..

Wow.. look at the mess you've made over here doe, all over your sheet..

So beautiful..

You were such a good boy for me..

[Kiss] Thank you baby..

Mmm..

What?

Can you go now? Of course not.

Because.. why would I let you go? I already told you, you are mine..

I know what I said earlier but.. that was just to calm you down honestly. You're *still* not going anywhere.

Oh shh.. just take a nap with me..

Trust me, you will need it for what's to come later..

[Giggle]

[Kiss]

Sleep well shy boy..


End file.
